Bittersweet (ChanBaek ver)
by Guanlin wife's
Summary: "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah membenci Luhan... aku hanya... iri padanya..." - Byun Baekhyun. (EXO FANFIC. ChanBaek. ChanyeolxBaekhyun. ChanyeolxLuhan. Slight! Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo. Gs for uke. Yaoi.)


**Bittersweet**

 **-Just Friend-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol x Xi Luhan**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Pair: ChanBaek, ChanHan, Little bit SuLay**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, gs!BxB**

 **Au. Typo. OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benarkah?"

Ketiga orang yang sedang melahap makan siangnya itu menatap Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai dengan wajah serius mereka. Pasalnya pria bermarga Kim itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia tengah berkencan dengan seorang gadis.

"Tentu saja." jawab Kai enteng seraya melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Byun Baekhyun gadis berambut hitam itu membuka suara serta menyipitkan matanya. "Kim Minseok. Namanya Kim Minseok."

"Maksudmu wakil ketua osis itu?" Kini Do Kyungsoo membuka suaranya dengan nada yang sedikit. Kecewa.

"Eum."

"Bagaimana menurutmu Chanyeol-ah?" Pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu -Park Chanyeol- menolehkan kepalanya. "Oh. Itu bagus, setidaknya kau tidak sendiri lagi."

Sedangkan sedari tadi Baekhyun mulai menyadari perubahan wajah dari Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak setuju dengan mu Chanyeol oppa."

"Ya Kai oppa. Apakah kau yakin bahwa Minseok sunbae menyukai mu?"

"Tentu."

Ya, benar diantara mereka berempat, Baekhyun lah yang paling muda. Chanyeol, Kai, dan Kyungsoo berada dikelas 2-1 sedangkan Baekhyun ada dikelas 1-1. Sedikit penjelasan, mereka berempat sering dijuluki Prince and Princess sekolah. Kai dan Chanyeol yang merupakan salah satu pengurus kelas musik, Baekhyun yang merupakan salah satu siswa populer yan mengikuti kelas masak, serta Kyungsoo yang merupakan anggota Tim pemandu sorak yang -katanya- sangat imut dan menawan. Itulah alasan mereka mendapat julukan seperti itu. Back to the story.

"Tapi aku tidak setuju" Ketiganya menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu, apa kau tidak tahu ka- mpfft" sebelum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah duluan membekap mulut mungil Baekhyun. Selanjutnya, "Akhhhh!" Pekik Chanyeol merasakan perih pada tangannya. "KENAPA KAU MENGGIGIT TANGANKU!?"

Yang diteriaki hanya menatap Chanyeol kesal dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya dikantin. "Yak Byun Baekhyun! Tunggu!" Chanyeol segera mengejar Baekhyun, meninggalkan Kai yang menatap aneh pada dua orang yang baru saja pergi itu dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi,

hanya menatap Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun berhenti dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnyanamun terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol. "Apa?"

"Aigoo, jangan marah seperti itu." Sungguh. Melihat wajah Baekhyun seperti ini membuat Chanyeol ingin muncubit pipinya itu.

"Salahmu." Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. "Kenapa menghalangiku tadi?"

Chanyeol terdiam lalu berpikir sebentar, "hm, kenapa ya? aku lupa."

"Awww." Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol. "Rasakan itu." dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ish baiklah baiklah. Aku melakukan itu karena Kyungsoo. Kau pikir Kyungsoo mau Jongin mengetahui perasaannya?" Baekhyun terdiam. Benar juga. "Tapi aku kasihan pada Kyungsoo eonni, dia sudah lama menyukai Jongin oppa." Rasanya Baekhyun seperti ingin menangis. Ia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo sehingga tidak rela jika Kyungsoo sakit hati.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi jika kita memberitahu Kai, mungkin saja Kai akan menjauhi Kyungsoo." Kini kedua tangan Chanyeol sudah berada diatas pundak Baekhyun. "Dan mungkin Kyungsoo akan sedih." Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum. Begitupun Baekhyun.

"Kalo begitu ayo ke kelas. sebentar lagi bel masuk."

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan bersama.

Dengan wajah Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai memerah.

Sepasang kekasih? Bukan.

Mereka hanyalah bersahabat.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol.

Sahabat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eonni! Tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun terus berari mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Eonni!" Kyungsoo menoleh. Dengan wajah lesu.

"Maaf Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu." Baekhyun menatap kecewa pada Kyungsoo. Karena ia tahu penyebab Kyungsoo seperti ini. "Aku ingin sendiri dulu." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu hati hati eonni."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian Kyungsoo. Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada Jongin. 'Mungkin aku bisa mengajak Jongin oppa pulang bersama' -pikirnya-.

"Jongin oppa!" Jongin menoleh. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo pulang bersama." Ucap Baekhyun penuh semangat. "Eum, maaf Baekhyun-ah aku sudah janji akan pulang dengan Minseok."

Wajah Jongin tampak merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku. "Baiklah. Bersenang senanglah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang tidak ikhlas.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak pulang bersama.

'TING' 'TING'

Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya. Terdapat dua pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk. Baekhyun membuka pesan pertama, dari ayahnya.

 **From : Ayah**

 **Baekhyun-ah pulang lah lebih awal hari ini. Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu dan Suho.**

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. Aneh. Kenapa ayahnya menyuruh pulang cepat? Padahal juga biasanya ayah Baekhyun dan Suho -kakaknya- akan pulang jam 7 malam. Kira kira ada apa? Baekhyun penasaran.

 **'TING'**

masuk satu pesan lagi. Ah, Baekhyun hampir lupa jika ada satu pesan lagi yang belum ia baca. Ia melihat pesan tersebut dan pesan yang baru saja ia terima. Keduanya dari, Park Chanyeol.

Pesan pertama,

 **From : Parkchan**

 **Mau pulang bersama?**

Pesan kedua,

 **From : Parkchan**

 **Kenapa melamun? Ada masalah? Lihatlah kebelakang.**

"KYAAAA"

Kalau saja tidak menahan diri, mungkin Baekhyun sudah terjatuh. Bagaimana tidak, ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, tiba tiba saja Park Chanyeol -sialan- sudah berada satu langkah dibelakang Baekhyun. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut?

"HAHAHAHA" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya ketika pria dihadapanya ini tertawa dengan lebarnya. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?" Kini wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah menahan marah.

"Maaf maaf. Tapi wajahmu sangat lucu tadi. pffft- Hahaha" Tawa Chanyeol kembali pecah. Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Katakan. Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada 'agak' Sinis.

Chanyeol berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar tidak tertawa lagi.

"Baiklah. Mau pulang bersama?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat. "Aku buru buru. lain kali saja ya."

"Tapi-" perkataan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sampai kerumahnya bertepatan dengan sang kakak yang juga terlihat baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Oppa" panggil Baekhyun ketika Suho baru keluar dari mobilnya. "Oh Baekhyun. Ayah juga menyuruhmu pulang lebih awal?" Suho tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Ayo masuk."

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati ayahnya sedang bersama seseorang. Tidak. Dua orang.

"Oh kalian sudah datang." Tuan Byun tersenyum menyambut kedua anaknya. Suho disambut hanya tersenyum kaku. Sedang Baekhyun, senyumannya sudah hilang beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ayah, siapa mereka?" Hening. Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat suasana didalam ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"Ah. Baekhyun, Suho, kenalkan ini Jung Yuna dan ini anaknya Xi Luhan." Ucap sang ayah seraya menunjuk seorang wanita paruhbaya dan seorang lagi yang lebih muda yang ada disamping wanita paruhbaya tersebut, yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Maksudku ada hubungan apa ayah dengan mereka? Atau-" Baekhyun tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Sedang sang ayah mengangguk pelan. Membuat Baekhyun -Maupun Suho- melebarkan matanya. "Ayah akan menikahi Jung Ahjumma, dan Luhan akan menjadi saudara tiri kalian."

 **DEG**

Inilah yang tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar dari ayahnya.

Mimpi buruknya datang.

Ia akan memiliki Ibu tiri. Dan,

Saudara tiri.

 **.To be continue.**

 **Hai~ ehe~ Ini ff ChanBaek pertama:) Ini gs ya:) sebenarnya aku bukan EXO-L atau ChanBaek Shipper:) Ini ff juga sebenarnya versi aslinya aku bikin JinHwi (JinyoungxDaehwi) Couple:" Udah dipublish plus udah END.**

 **Jadi aku bikin ff ini versi ChanBaek karena aku kan suka liat liat momen JinHwi tuh. Terus temenku CBHS:') Dia suka curhat tentang ChanBaek gaes, dan menurut aku pas denger momen momen ChanBaek itu aku ngerasa Chemistry ChanBaek sama JiinHwi itu sama:') Jadi kayak mereka sweet sweet gemesin:') Apalagi Daehwi yang udah kayak penerus generasi cabe mak Heechul sama kak Baekhyun.**

 **Jadi intinya kayak JinHwi itu ChanBaek versi lebih muda gitu:***

 **Sekian bacot dan curcol saya. Sekiranya dimaafkan apabila menemukan kesalahan.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
